Dragonball: Time in Peril
by arrikok
Summary: I started this about 3 months ago and have about 7 Chapters and a Prologue done. I will be posting a Chapter when they have been cleaned up properly. This was written on a Phone at first to get the general idea out of my head and there are plenty more chapters to go than 7.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On a far off planet somewhere in the galaxy a planet orbited around it's sun. It was not very different as far as the atmosphere was concerned from Earth but it's population was drastically different. Everyone had different colors and body types, all had tails and some even had spikes growing from their bodies. All fall under the same species name, Frost Demons. That is not to say they are all related to Demons or are all Cold Hearted individuals. Most of the population are downright cheery and friendly types. They gained the name from their Warriors. The strongest among them were like Mutants even among their own race. One of them even more Alien to his own Family.

He looked around in the University he was studying in hoping his Brother was nowhere nearby. His brother, by the name of King Cold, was a very tormenting type and on top of it he was one of the Mutant Warriors. The Frost Demons eyes were as red as Blood all around though he did have pupils and sclera they too were red. His father had said it was due to his heritage. His Brother always tormented him about it calling him a mongrel and THE Absolute Zero. That was his name as well given to him by his unknown Mother, Absolute Zero. Though Absolute Zero was by no means a Slouch when it came to fighting his Brother was stronger and his Father said his Brother wanted to make sure he was not going soft. Absolute Zero was sure his Brother merely wanted to torment him. Though when he fought back his Brother seemed to be happy about Absolute Zero fighting back.

"Think fast Zero!" Shouted a male voice.

As the voice shouted out The second word Absolute Zero grabbed a fist that was thrusting toward his gut. That fist belonged to a large Frost Demon whose body type was very similar to that of a jock. Two large black horns protruded from his head and a smile crossed his purple lips. Absolute Zero smirks as his tail swung around and the tip glowed white a mist forming around the white tip.

"Hyoga Rei!" Absolute Zero said with a light hearted tone. His voice was masculine as any. As he finished with the attack name a white beam hit King Cold and encased him from the neck down in Ice. The Ice was a Green and Silver sheen encasing a Purple, Cerulean and Pink Frost Demon. "There now Brother how are my reflexes?"

"Ha! Your reflexes are better than I thought Zero! I see you've…" He shivered in his ice prison. He noticed his body wouldn't respond to him from the sudden onset of the cold in his muscles. His Body's muscles, other than his neck and up, had nearly completely stopped in sheer shock. "Perfected your Ice Technique… this non-lethal streak you have could be the death of you brother."

"Maybe it will but on Campus one must remind others that killing on Campus is extremely frowned upon dear Cold. Using a Non-Lethal method of attack to incapacitate one's opponent is highly appreciated by the Dean after all." he chuckles.

"While it is not a good way to pull favor with the Teachers and Dean it does inspire loyalty and fear in your fellow students brother. Also staying in your First form is not a good way to inspire fear either." Cold said.

King Cold was more often found in what People assumed his more physical Second Form but Absolute Zero knew better. Cold was always in his final form and as it has such brute strength to it his body looked that much beefier as a result. Absolute Zero prefered his First Form as he couldn't control his others well enough but his First Form handled combat quite well. Even his Brother couldn't deny how well he fought in it. It was more complimenting as Absolute Zero knew his Brother was actually in his Final Form having mastered its power quickly through what humans might call Puberty. Cold and Zero were opposites when it came to combat. Zero preferred studying and researching where Cold prefered to apply and terrorize.

Cold flexes a few times under the ice cracking it but not shattering. Cold seemed a little impressed as usually the Hyoga Rei could not otherwise hold him this well. There was something encouraging to be said about his Brother's method of Research and Development. Cold flexed a bit more and a bit more forcefully and the ice soon shattered. He noticed a numbing sensation through most of his body from the cold and it wasn't like his body had gone to sleep. His Brother was clever and a weaker Frost Demon might have been killed from the onset of body wide Frostbite should they not be able to break the encasement Cold was subjected to.

"Wow Zero that was quite an improvement over your normal Hyoga Rei. I must say I am impressed. Such an attack is able to hold me long enough for a finishing strike. Also such cold Temperatures would eventually kill weaker opponents." Cold pats his Brother on the back and leaves him be for now. "I look forward to your continued efforts as they have bested me this day! Should you had wished to kill me I would have been dead."

With that King Cold walked away from his Brother an evil grin on his face. Cold could not help but be proud, frightened and begin conspiratorially planning against his brother. He could use what his Brother was doing as long as he continued to encourage him. His Brothers soft heart would eventually get him killed though. There would be a chapter of his Brother and the help he provided Cold in his conquest. Cold might be evil but he wasn't so much a monster he didn't think his Brother deserved SOMETHING.

About Twenty Years later Absolute Zero had gone from College Student to the Leading Professor of Ki Physics and Leader of the same Department at the University on his Home Planet. His protege and favorite student was his own Nephew, King Cold extraordinary son, Freeza who was learning at an incredible rate. Absolute Zero and Freeza are currently working on an odd device shaped like a Cylinder. Hoses protrude from one place and enter another showing some form of power transfer.

"Uncle I still don't understand why you are working on a Ki Blaster like this one. The focus lens we have are not working properly." Freeza was beginning to show his frustration with the device.

"Freeza you wanted in on my pet project. It was your idea to use a buffer for the person's Ki Energy to produce a significant amount of power." Absolute Zero chuckles. "Remember the resulting explosion? It worked but now we have to focus that power."

"Yes but the Lenses are so crude and unclean." Freeza sighs. He was rather proud of his Uncle and all he had accomplished. So sad the plan his Father had in mind would go into action once this device went into production. Freeza really did enjoy his Uncle's company. Their minds thought similarly in most respects except for Power and how it should be used. As far as training went Freeza was lazy as he was stronger than even his Father and he was barely 18 by human standards. "Uncle why the crudeness of the lens?"

"Alright my studious Nephew. I'll tell you!" Absolute Zero beamed. "The crudeness of the device's lens is to prove it can be done! If you love something you must learn to accept it in It's most bitter form!"

Freeza then nodded his head dumbfounded but also shocked. Putting his father's plans into action would be even harder now. Absolute Zero picked up the device and adjusted a dial on the side. He slid it on his arm and aimed it at a Target nearby.

"Test number 8,682. Ready with that fire extinguisher Freeza…" Absolute Zero leveled the device as Freeza readied a finger that glowed white. "Firing in 3… 2… 1…"

Absolute pulled the trigger and a sphere of Ki Energy erupted from the Focus Lens of the weapon hitting the Target and practically disintegrating it. The barrel smoked though and Absolute Zero took it off after powering it down. He then looked into the barrel to the lens.

"Damn it… the lens Melted. Though if the Fighter is in a last ditch situation the immense power the crude lenses provide would give them the element of surprise and a burst of power that might at least injure their foe enough…" he explained.

"To either kill or prevent pursuit! Uncle that is perfect! You've done it! A Crude Lens CAN work!" Freeza seemed absolutely ecstatic!

"Yes my young Protege I dare say it CAN work. The council will be pleased." he smiles looking at his Creation optimistically.

Absolute Zero and Freeza then gripped their hands together as if they were going to arm wrestle. It was a family handshake that Absolute Zero's father called a 'Warrior's Handshake' and doing this made Freeza a bit apprehensive about the plan his own Father had in mind. Freeza didn't show it though as even he, like his Uncle, was soft hearted in comparison to his Father and Brother.

Five more years have passed and Absolute Zero's Blaster has been in production for the last Three Years as a self defense weapon for those not as proficient in Ki Manipulation. Absolute Zero was at the family manor enjoying his success with the device he and Freeza had been working on. Things had been going well and his Father even had the papers filed so Absolute Zero would take over as the Head of the Clan when he died due to his success. His father had just given him the news and they laid back in the living room.

"Father I hope you know I didn't make the blaster to carry favor with you. I made it to improve the lives of others." Absolute Zero looked to his Father.

"I know son but your feat was something I could not ignore very easily. Plus your brother is too much of a Brute and the family should be respected not feared." His Father explained.

It was then that Cold, Freeza and Cooler had walked into the room. Cooler, Freeza's older brother, had a white and purple coloration and was always in his Final Form just like his father. Cold and Zero's father greeted the trio and all three of the newcomers the grinned. Cold held out a hand which gathered Ki with a Purple Hue.

"Cold? Put the Ki sphere away and we can talk about this." The Frost Demon looked rather scared. "Is this because I named your brother as my heir?"

"Shut your ugly hole that you call a face father!" Cold growls and looks to Absolute Zero. "This is a hostile takeover…"

"Cold? Have you gone mad? Brother if you want control of the family I'll relinquish control. I never wanted control in the first place! You know me better than that…" Absolute Zero had just gotten up and began to walk to his Brother when Freeza and Cooler got between them. "Cooler? Out of my way… and Freeza… I expected better from you… my cherished protege…"

With that Freeza looked away in what looked like shame and Cooler scoffed in both disgust and pride. Cooler then kneed Absolute Zero in the stomach suddenly. Absolute Zero grunted and fell to his knees merely from the blow. Cooler smiled used his tail to lift his Uncle into the air.

"Since Freeza has no backbone from spending so much time with you I'll have to take care of you and then punish Freeza for being so spineless!" Cooler laughs.

"I am not spineless you imbecile! I merely think our Uncle should be kept to improve the Blasters design or in case he has some plan in place to make them unusable should he disappear." Freeza spoke up.

"It matters not my son as we have stockpiled enough of them for several Armies!" Cold laughs.

"Cold? You're the Shadow Investor?" Absolute Zero coughs a bit as he looks to his Brother in surprise. "I can't believe you want to use my weapon for conquest… I thought you changed!"

"You're a fool brother! Always have been. You're also too weak to stop us! We'll kill you both and then take over the Company and Clan!" Cold grinned.

With that something seemed to snap in Absolute Zero's mind. He stood up slowly and held both his hands out blasting extremely cold air into the room and ice encrusted the three assailants. When the room cleared Absolute Zero had vanished without a trace except the front door being open. King Cold looked extremely pissed off and when he tried to move he found his feet frozen to the floor.

"You idiots! Go get him and Kill him!" Cold shouted. "I must keep this soft hearted Patriarch from going after you!"

Cooler flew off after his Uncle and a reluctant Freeza followed after. Absolute Zero was no slouch when it came to speed. Speed was the only thing he had against his Brother. Unfortunately Cooler and Freeza took more after their Uncle when it came to combat. They were upon him within mere minutes but they had traveled pretty far as well. They were over a large Wasteland and Absolute Zero turned around. He knew he would have to fight but he assumed it would be his Brother.

There was no need for words anymore. As members of a Clan of Warriors Absolute Zero, Freeza and Cooler knew this was a defining moment in their clan history. Absolute Zero began first firing off several different Cold Energy attacks. His Hyoga Rei was among them. Freeza and Cooler dodged them easily and they rushed their Uncle. What they didn't expect was Absolute Zero dodging their blows. Absolute Zero was a slippery Frost Demon who took his name seriously and in combat he employed a personal field of Sub Zero energy which slows a person's movement speed and to lose the power of the blow by causing their muscles to weaken slightly.

It took a bit for the two brothers to adjust and by that time Absolute Zero had gotten in quite a few blows on both the brothers. Once the brothers adjusted they connected a blow on Absolute Zero. He didn't look surprised but he did smile. Absolute Zero vanished and appeared a distance away.

"You two seem more capable than your father. I guess I should take this to another level…" the area began to shake as Absolute Zero raise his Ki. As he did so the area got colder. That wasn't his passive Sub Zero Aura either. Absolute Zero's Ki had dropped the Area's Temperature about 30 Degrees. Suddenly Absolute Zero's body transformed. "I hope you two are ready… only your Grandfather has ever seen this form."

Absolute Zero's form changed as his blue tail was covered by a black sleeve. The silvery coloration on his torso and his head was growing on his shins and forearms. It was already there but it seemed to grow like protective plating. His shoulder plates also grew it and he grew a skirting that had additional Silvery plating. Absolute Zero had learned that his plates were the source of his Arctic Aura. The more he had the stronger it became both in Range and Potency. A mouth guard formed over Absolute Zero's lips to protect his jaw. This was Absolute Zero's second form of his Nightmare Transformation which he still couldn't control fully.

"I hope you two are ready? I won't be going easy on you anymore and I plan on making you work for your kill!" Absolute Zero took the pose that would be Freeza's signature later on in his life. "Come at me Nephew's and I'll show you the project of my secretive research."

Cooler and Freeza looked astonished having thought their Uncle was already in his Final Form. However, if Absolute Zero were to take any of his other forms he might not be able to control his power. It was then that Absolute Zero released his constrained Aura. The Brothers looked even more astonished as they shivered. This would take a while to get use to compared to the previous intensity. In this form Absolute Zero's aura was cold enough to make it snow in a small area and steal the moisture from the area as it did so to make it snow. The problem lied in that he couldn't control his energy output in this form or his later forms.

Cooler was the first to attack followed close by Freeza but as they got closer ice encrusted their forms. Absolute Zero watched as they came closer and then they were floating blocks of ice with their heads exposed. Absolute Zero's hands began to spark and with electricity. He lifted his hands and held them out to the two brothers.

"Sorry you two but your father lead you astray. I do have ONE technique that is lethal that he had no knowledge of! Too bad for you two I can't control it very well yet." The Lightning's chirping sounding much like thousands of birds chirping and still increasing! The two Frost Demons actually looked frightened for once as Absolute Zero's eyes widened. "SANDAGAN!"

The energy in his hands launched forth in an eruption of power and destructive energy. With a sound much like a crack of Thunder Absolute Zero had unleashed his strongest and only lethal attack. Too bad he couldn't control it properly as the power of it fluctuated as wildly as the destructive force it called upon. It's fuel was a constant having drawn its fuel from the drastic change in temperature. Two figures fell from the smoke and landed on the snow covered ground. The snow had fallen from Absolute Zero's own unrestrained Arctic Aura.

Absolute Zero descended upon the two fallen figures. Freeza had to take his Final Form and even bring it to 100%. Cooler, made of tougher stuff, took the hit solidly. Both figures were heavily injured and looked to be barely conscious. Absolute Zero had his arms crossed covering his hands. The force of the impact on him was severe enough that his hands would need healing to continue.

"Like a shot from a Crude Lens eh Nephew?" He smirks. Absolute Zero might have been modest but he did have his families streak of arrogance while he looked to be ahead. The two Frost Demons got to one knee and looked up at their Uncle. "How far this…"

Absolute Zero would have continued but a hand protruded from his chest from behind him. There stood his proud brother King Cold with a look of… was that Pride? Indeed it was pride which changed to disgust upon looking at his sons. He shook his head in disappointment but not at the boys.

"Brother I am so surprised with you… had I known you were THAT powerful I would have given you proper honors to fight me and not my children. I am disappointed in myself, something I will never admit to again." he looked back to his sons. "You two fell for your Uncle's little act of meekness which I admit was a good act. His hands are broken though so you may now finish him off… Freeza."

"Father let ME finish our Uncle off! Freeza is too spineless!" Cooler protested.

Freeza, shocked momentarily by his Father's request, gathered himself and gave Cooler a look of disgust and anger. He approached Absolute Zero as his Father threw him off the arm Cold had pierced him with. Absolute Zero stared up at Freeza the pain almost overwhelming. Freeza put a hand up shaking a little more from sadness than the attack his Uncle unleashed. Absolute Zero looking up at his Nephew with a smile which caused Freeza to stop a moment before he continued.

"Freeza… don't be sad… you are a powerful Frost Demon… one worthy of my respect and admiration not fear and distrust." Absolute Zero said wheezing. Freeza froze looking at his Uncle in Horror. Despite the pain there was a warmth in Absolute Zero's eyes a kindness… a love… "Even had I known this outcome I wouldn't change it my dear Nephew… I should have spent more time with you and for that I am sorry…"

"N-No… don't you dare! Uncle please…" Freeza's voice cracked. "Don't you dare say it!"

"Freeza… I forgive you… I still love you…" he then passed out.

Freeza stood there his hand still outstretched ready to blast him Uncle but so shaky he was unable to bring himself to do so. Then something unexpected happened, Freeza began to shed tears of sorrow and frustration. Cooler then stepped forward.

"I knew you were too spineless to be trusted with this!" Cooler pushed past Freeza and began to kick Absolute Zero's side as Freeza looked away in what looked to be horror and disgust. "I will kill him!"

Cooler raised a hand that formed an Orb of red and orange energy. He went to throw it when a Purple furred sharp nailed hand grabbed Coolers Arm firmly and Cooler shouted in pain. All three looked to the figure the arm belonged to and seemed to lose their confidence instantly. Standing behind Cooler was a Purple Egyptian Hairless Cat Humanoid wearing Egyptian Attire and a humanoid with blue skin, white hair and a staff that held a green globe with a light blue ring around the orb.

"That will be enough. This display of appalling madness and torture ends here Cold, Cooler…" he looked to Freeza who was still turned away from Absolute Zero's body. "Freeza? You look shaken. Still you did nothing to help your Uncle."

"L-Lord Beerus!" They all shouted in terror.

"What are you doing here Lord Beerus!?" King Cold exclaimed.

"I had heard of the weapon your Brother made. I was impressed with the ingenuity and genius it took to make such a weapon of Destruction." he said looking perturbed. "So I came to congratulate him only to find his Father dead, a sudden temperature drop and a crack of Thunder from a clear sky."

"The Temperature drop and Thunder was from my Uncle…" Freeza smiled rather prideful. "I must say I am proud to call him my Uncle for catching us off guard."

"Then I happened upon this disgusting sight of Torture and Brutality… For Shame You three. I should Destroy you right now…" Beerus began to charge a Sphere of Destruction, a ball of pure energy that can eliminate the existence of anything in the universe given the proper time. "Unless you have no qualms with me taking your Brother Cold."

"N-No Lord Beerus please take him! He's your's!" Cold smiled pleadingly. "Just don't destroy us and the Planet!"

"Whis… grab Absolute Zero. We are leaving." Beerus explained as he made the sphere in his hand disappear. He kept his eye on the Three Frost Demons

"Very well Lord Beerus." Whis smiled as he picked up the limp Frost Demon.

"I might be the God of Destruction… it doesn't mean I enjoy cruelty and this Frost Demon looks like he has a few more surprises left in him." Beerus mentioned. "I am very interested in seeing just how many surprises he has left to show us all."

Absolute Zero had reverted back to his first form. With that Beerus, putting his hand on Whis' Shoulder, and Whis took off to Beerus's planet to heal Absolute Zero. Whis began the process of looking after Absolute Zero as they landed at a shack that was built for Guests like another God of Destruction or the Grand Priest.

"He has many broken ribs and bruises all over. His muscles are all torn up on the inside and his tail is broken in 3 places. His Frost Demon Anatomy makes him Highly resilient." Whis explains. "He will recover under my abilities though Lord Beerus."

"That Cold and his Family… they are so arrogant and brutal. I cannot believe my own Universe has such people. This is just a disgrace to us. I should have destroyed them all. Freeza felt off though for some reason. As if he was just as Disgusted as I was…" Berrus contemplated.

"Perhaps Absolute Zero had an influence on him? He isn't suppose to be here after all Lord Beerus. You and I both know that. That is why he is here with us." Whis had already begun to heal him beginning with the broken ribs as the muscles were less of a threat to the Frost Demon's life. "He should regain consciousness soon."

Soon enough, Absolute Zero woke up and looked around without getting up seeing the Blue Humanoid standing over him with a Green Orbed staff. He merely blinked not wanted to make any sudden movements. Then everything came rushing back to him and he noticed the figure wasn't pointing it threateningly, if anything he was feeling better as the orb glowed at him. He figured he was being healed and slowly sat up.

"L-Lord Whis? Where am I? Where is Cold and the rest of my family?" Absolute Zero asked.

"Your Father is dead Absolute Zero… Cold, your brother, killed him in Cold Blood." Beerus explained as he stood nearby.

"L-LORD BEERUS?! Did I do something wrong?" Absolute Zero backed up a bit defensively.

"No of course not Absolute Zero. In fact I am quite impressed with your accomplishment in creating that Blaster. A way of leveling the playing fielding against Ki wielding Bandits I heard." Beerus explained.

"Y-yes Lord Beerus. I was merely hoping that I could…" Absolute Zero began.

"You're family is going to use it to raise an Army of Thugs to take over the Universe…" Beerus explained.

"NO! That isn't what the machine is for!" Absolute Zero shouted in rage then winced as his muscles protest from his involuntary tensing.

"Relax Absolute Zero or your Body is going to tear itself apart. You took a hell of a beating…" Beerus began.

"Lord Beerus these wounds are self inflicted… the muscular ones anyway." Whis informs the God.

"Absolute Zero explain… why did you hurt yourself so badly?" Beerus asked.

"S-sandagan Lord Beerus… it's my only Lethal attack… it relies on the pure energy of nature itself to fire a blast of charged atmospheric energy at the enemy. However I cannot control how much energy I channel and it has a tendency to fire too much energy and it can backfire as bad if not worse than what it gives to my enemy but it was all I could do against my Nephews… they are much stronger than I am even given I have my family's mutated genes…" Absolute Zero explains.

"Well I must say I am impressed by your resourcefulness but disappointed in your recklessness. However I think you have much potential and I am willing to train you in how to defend yourself and even fight back… on one condition…" Beerus explained.

"I'll do anything Lord Beerus… it's not everyday you are offered to train with the God of Destruction." Absolute Zero nodded.

"You must promise to become the next God of Destruction should I die, Retire or be forced to step down." Beerus explains.

"Y-yes… Master Beerus… I shall be your apprentice… the candidate for the next God of Destruction…" Absolute Zero said after a bit of thought on the subject. He wasn't sure he could do it but he would sure as hell try to live up to Beerus' expectations. "I will try not to disappoint you… either of you."

"Lord Beerus are you sure this is wise? You might have been around for thousands of years but to already name someone as your potential replacement seems a bit sneaky." Whis explains.

"Whis you are always asking strong fighters if they want to be my replacement for later… This is no different than that other than he said yes compared to all the No's you've gotten. Now we shall start your training tomorrow Absolute Zero to give you time to recover and rest from your scuffle with your family." Beerus explains.

"Y-yes Master Beerus! I shall strive to become stronger in hopes that you ever feel safe to consider me a suitable replacement!" He nods respectfully.

"Being the God of Destruction doesn't just mean power Absolute Zero. It is also a matter of knowledge of the Universes and their own Gods as well as the respective properties of each Universe. Some Universes are powerful in other respects, such as Intellect or Speed rather than Power. Others are powerful because of how Corrupt they are." Whis explained. "For that we will teach you of your own Universe first and the Gods who reside here other than myself and Beerus such as the Kaioshin. Being a God of Destruction means you understand your role in the cosmos as well. Being one also offers you a substantial Power Boost as well since you must be strong enough to take on your Universe's fighters to keep them in line if you must."

Absolute Zero nodded and took a bit to process this. To be a God of Destruction you needed so many qualities it seemed. Not just strength but also intellect. This was going to be a hell of a time trying to become a God of Destruction. In turn he might be able to become strong enough to put down his family's empire they seem to want to build.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Absolute Zero woke up that morning and upon exiting the building he was hit by a Ki Blast that sent him flying into the nearby pool of water that Beerus had for a lake. As Absolute Zero rose from the water Beerus floated there shaking his head.

"Absolute Zero you're reflexes are not fast enough to block or dodge my Ki Blasts at even 5% of my Power… Your species is known for their speed and healing ability." Beerus had his arms crossed in disappointment.

"Master Beerus what the hell?! I just woke up!" He shouted.

"Don't be naive you fool. An enemy won't care if you are asleep or awake or somewhere in between. They will attempt to kill you through any means. Anything goes in a fight you imbecile." Beerus shouts at him. "Now prepare yourself. You'll be facing me at 5% power today. I will be testing your speed and pushing you to your absolute limits."

"How do you expect me to see an attack coming that I can't see?" Absolute Zero asked.

"Wait… you can't sense energy? You must be joking... How have you survived without being able to sense energy?!" Beerus shouts in anger at Absolute Zero. "Very well Lesson One will be how to sense energy… I will let Whis teach that to you… I am more into applied training… All that teaching non-sense tends to bore me…"

"Very well Lord Beerus. Let's hope Absolute Zero can learn quicker than you… it took forever to get you to remember your own Supreme Kai's name…" Whis explained.

Absolute Zero looked over to Beerus with his eyes in a questioning glare. Beerus began to stammer about how he found studying boring and that he eventually learned anyway. Absolute Zero then ignored this and sat down as Whis began to explain the properties of Energy Sensing. Given that Absolute Zero was a former Ki Professor on his home planet he was able to grasp the lessons rather well. He even learned about the Fact that Gods of Destruction chose their Supreme Kai's or Vice Versa when they are made. In this case the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 chose Beerus and the same occurred for his Brother Champa in Universe 6.

"Can he finally sense Ki Whis?" Beerus muttered under his Tree he was laying against..

"Yes Lord Beerus… it took a few days but he can even sense God Ki now. He can sense where we are at all times now as well as sense approaching Ki's." Whis explains. "However I think he may need a bit of a handicap rather than what you were giving him Lord Beerus. He is strong but not as strong as you would guess him to be."

"Fine I will bring it down to 3% but no farther… It still needs to be a challenge for him." Beerus stood up and floats over to Absolute Zero. "Are you ready Zero? You need to be able to dodge at least one attack before the end of this session."

"Yes Lord Beerus! I promise to focus on our training!" Absolute Zero bowed.

"Good… no need to throw punches yourself… block if you must but you must dodge at least one blow." Beerus stood there then suddenly vanished.

Absolute Zero began to look around and sense for Beerus and soon he was slammed in the back by his mentor and sent flying into the pool again. Beerus sighs and shook his head. This was going to be a long Training session. Beerus flies to Absolute Zero who was getting up and then he vanished again leaving Absolute Zero to sense for him once again.

After about 2 years Absolute Zero has gained a measure of speed and was at the 5% Beerus wanted him to be at. Beerus was a strong individual and at this time Whis interrupted their training. He did so by easily blocking Beerus' attack and sending him flying into the pool of water with a look since Beerus refused to stop.

"Whis what the hell?! I am training my apprentice!" Beerus stared up at Whis.

"Lord Beerus it is time for him to learn more about his Universe… 2 years of that 2 years of training remember? That was the plan." Whis said rather plainly. "He is such a good student too! Today we shall learn about the Kaioshin and their jobs in our Universe!"

Absolute Zero got in his meditation stance which was comfortable so he could learn about the Kai's. Whis began explaining about what a Kai was and how they all eventually gain a title by succession or through their own actions. He even explained their Potara Earrings to Absolute Zero and their function.

"Now the first Kaioshin you should know of is Shin the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 and the opposite of Lord Beerus in function to the universe." Whis explains. "Shin is a powerful fighter but no where near Beerus himself as he prefers to leave the Universe to it's own devices. I consider him a rather Lazy Supreme Kai compared to the ones in other universes. Shin is not a very reliable Kai as, again, he prefers to let things work out on their own. He governs 4 other Kai who in turn govern the 4 Galaxies of our Universe. North Galaxy's North Kai, South Galaxy's South Kai and so on for East and West."

This went on and on for Two additional years learning about the Kai's and other important beings of their Universe including the Lord of all of the Universes, Zen-Oh. Whis explained Zen-Oh and how he acted in various situations as well. Absolute Zero was happy to learn what he could. However Whis became annoyed at how long Absolute Zero's name was so he offered to shorten it to Abero for sake of convenience. Abero agreed since he didn't want to anger the Attendant Angel.

About two years after Whis began teaching him about all the Supreme Kai and practically began to drill the information into him. Beerus decided to sneak attack Abero who promptly blocked it and then Whis even threw a punch which Abero didn't expect.

"Abero you're too soft! Stop it or it will get you killed!" Beerus shouts. "If I have to I will drill this fact into you till you have stopped being soft! Don't be a fool!"

Abero, knelt to the ground, groans as he stood and punched Beerus in the gut. The act did nothing but Beerus did smile. Beerus then kicked Abero into the lake again. It seemed to be like a symbol for Beerus to use for Abero. Abero thought it meant that Abero was still wet behind the ears even though Frost Demons did not really have ears so much as holes on the sides of their heads really.

"Damn it! No matter what I do I can't get strong enough!" Abero punched the water with his fist causing the water to part around him and cracks form along the punched area. "My own brother and Nephews are making a mockery of my family name and I let Freeza play with my emotions!"

"That is not entirely true… Freeza has taken a backseat to the empire building. He has conquered many planets on his own but he has not hurt anyone… if anything he has liberated planets from Tyrants to gain his Empire. He chose not to try to finish you off… the cracking of your ribs was done by Cooler not Freeza. Don't you forget that Abero…" Beerus explains.

"Fine then Master Beerus… I won't blame Freeza… I should have known better…" he nods. "I promise you Master Beerus I will not be the soft fool they know I once was… and I will get there with your help…"

"That's better Abero, now I will drill into you how to not be so damned soft hearted!" Beerus grins.

Thus began a 2 year Training Session for Abero. Beerus worked and grated on Abero till he was no longer as Naive and he had been 6 years prior to his training. It was grueling but not Brutish like the beating he suffered at the hands of his family. Abero came out better for it. He was still soft hearted but he learned there was a difference between being soft hearted… and being an idiot.

At the end of the Training session from Beerus, which was more character training than physical training, Whis stepped in and decided it was time for some real training. He set Abero aside and brought him to a Waterfall to sit under. Whis then sat in front of him in a Meditative stance mirroring Abero.

"Now today I want you to show me your Nightmare Transformations. I know your family has 4 different forms. The Final being their true form. Do not worry about harming me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I am stronger than Lord Beerus after all." Whis explains.

"Very well Master Whis… I fear my True Form is nothing as intimidating as my brothers what with his horns and covered tail… Neither is Freeza… though apparently Frost Demons like Freeza and myself are born once in a generation…" he sighs. Abero began to power up and the horns he had on his head shrank away into his head. Abero's pauldrons then shrank and rounded covering his shoulders all around rather than straight like plates. Then his shoes became thicker and the silver he had in the middle of his chest grew on the backs of his Forearms and the ones on his shins became more pronounced. As this happened the area got Colder and Whis made a mental note of this as he watched the area near the end of Abero's tail become bare. Abero's arms and legs were mostly covered by his Green and Black Bio Suit while his chest was bared for the world to see with only some green growing under his pec's linking his pauldrons. The Silver on his crotch area retreated to the sides of his hips and grew a bit as his facial mask covered his mouth, chin and nose. Once done the entire waterfall and waters within a few miles had frozen over as he opened his eyes. Energy crackled off his body forming soft ice when it faded that would fall and break. "Master Whis… I apologise for any discomfort… this is the best I can do at constraining my powers."

"Abero are you aware that you are strong enough in this state to be able to take on Beerus at 20% of his max power? Beerus would be a perfect sparring partner." Whis explains. "You give yourself too little credit Fledgling of Destruction."

"I cannot keep this form up for long Master Whis… What you are seeing is me at my most powerful… I can only keep this form up for about Five Minutes at a time before I start to damage myself and I have to power down. It still wouldn't have been enough to beat my entire family… they are far stronger than me…" He sighs. "I might be strong but I have no control just like my Sandagan…"

"Then I will give you an opportunity to gain the control you seek. For now I want you to Meditate in this form. I shall heal you should you pass out. I want you to stay in this form as long as you can stand it and further." Whis explains.

"Master Whis that could kill me!" Abero explained.

"I have faith in you… future partner." Whis smiled. "Afterward I will give you the opportunity to fight me one on one and show me how much more control you have in your First form."

Abero only nodded and sat there closing his eyes trying to focus his energy. His body constantly crackled and fizzled with energy as he Meditated for close to an hour before he slumped over and passed out Whis catching him and taking him to his shack. Abero rested there with Whis healing him and Beerus watched.

"You know what he is Whis… why I was so interested…" Beerus said.

"Of course Lord Beerus… There is no need to tell him yet though." Whis explains. "Let's keep it a secret for now…"

It has been Ten Years since Absolute Zero joined Lord Beerus on his planet. Whis and Beerus had told Zen-Oh, the King of All Existence, that Beerus had found a potential replacement for Beerus should he retire or killed. Today Zen-Oh was to make a special visit to observe the potential candidate for the next God of Destruction. Abero was training in his second form meditating at Whis's suggestion to increase his control over his Arctic Aura in the form.

As Abero Meditated three figures seemed to arrive by a bright white light. Two of them were tall as poles and skinny as such as well. One of them was much smaller and was colored purple and blue! Beerus begins to bow frantically while Whis bows slightly.

"L-Lord Zen-Oh! Welcome to my humble home!" Beerus shouts in a fearful tone.

"Greeting Lord Zen-Oh. Welcome to Universe 7." Whis smiles.

"Mmmm!" Zen-Oh said as he looked around. "This place is nice! It has open space and tree's! Where is this person you said could replace Beerus later if he died?"

Lucky for Abero he had heard from Whis that Zen-Oh was a lot like a kid and Abero had a lot of Practice with children since he and Freeza were close when he was a child. Abero opened his eyes and looked at the group. Abero raiser his hand and stood up.

"Yo Zen-Oh m'lord!" Abero smiles to him. "I had heard you were coming and prepared a few games if you have the time! I hoped you would find them fun!"

Beerus looked dumbfounded at his apprentice but Zen-Oh looked positively ecstatic. The King of all Existence ran over to him only to be caught by the two attendants that Whis spoke of that came with him. Zen-Oh gave Abero a sad look as the two attendants peaked at Abero.

"It's okay Lord Zen-Oh! I need to change to be more presentable anyway." he smiles as his form altered to his normal First Form. "In the other form it can get VERY cold around me."

"Let me go see him!" Zen-Oh stared at his attendants and suddenly sounded cold. "Or I will erase you both!"

"Lord Zen-Oh…" Abero frowned. "They only have your safety in mind. That is not very polite. Maybe we won't play those games if you are this impolite."

"No no! I wanna play new games!" Zen-Oh waves his hand and bows slightly. "I'm sorry please let me by…"

Everyone looked at the scene before them astonished, even Whis with a wide smile. Abero, a Frost Demon Professor just got Zen-Oh to not just apologise but ask politely! The two attendants were not shocked for long and let the little King walk to Abero. Abero kneels down and chuckles.

"That's better, now let's go see the games I brought from my home planet huh." he smiles. "I brought Energy Rings and even a Powerless Blaster to play Galactic Police and Bad guys!"

Through the full day he and Zen-oh enjoyed playing together and when Zen-oh got winded Abero used his Aura to cool him down. The Energy Rings Zen-Oh liked a lot as they changed colors randomly. The Galactic Equivalent of Cops and Robbers lost it's fun quickly as Zen-Oh was quicker than Abero by an unimaginable gap. Zen-Oh did ask to see Abero's Freezing powers and Whis offered to make water to use since the Lake was out of the question.

"Lord Zen-Oh doesn't get to spend time out of his palace often. It's nice to see him so happy. I haven't seen him THIS happy in over a millennium." Whis explains. "This will do him good. I can't believe you actually got him to apologize and say please."

"Kids merely need a firm hand. No physical violence… just a firm hand." Abero shrugs and smiles. "Lord Zen-Oh is a good kid he merely needs a firm hand when dealing with him. A reward for compliance with such things go a long way."

Suddenly a Pink ball of Light floated around and, in Mid air, turned into a short pink elf like woman with yellow earrings and a shoulder loose outfit with a black sleeveless shirt. Her outfit was torn and she herself looked to have gone through hell. She was unconscious as she fell. Abero, acting quickly, grabbed her as she fell. He landed next to Zen-Oh's attendants as everyone came over to see the Unconscious Visitor.

"Ch-Chronoa?" Abero looked confused. As part of his Training with Whis and Beerus for his Destruction Avatar training he was required to know all the Supreme Kai's of his Universe. The one he held was the… "Supreme Kai of Time?"

Whis had already begun to heal her and she regained consciousness a bit weakly. She looked around at everyone.

"Whis? Lord Beerus? Lord Zen-Oh?" She then blinked at Abero confused. "A-Absolute Zero? Y-you're suppose to be dead…"

Chronoa passed out again and she looked out for the long count. Absolute Zero looked confused as he never formally met Chronoa before now. It was true that without Beerus's intervention he would be dead but he wasn't. He would need to ask her later but looked at everyone confused.

"She doesn't mean your contact with your family Abero. She means erased from Time. It's why Beerus took such an interest in you. Supreme Kai of Time would need to explain more. I wouldn't know the specifics… she does know you though Abero." Whis explained. "You were… reincarnated? Such a dirty word but I guess it works."

Whis was busy healing Chronoa for a few hours and Zen-Oh had left sometime ago asking Abero to tell Chronoa he was sorry she got hurt and hoped she got better. Abero gave Zen-Oh an Energy Ring to keep which made the King of Existence quite happy. Zen-Oh even planted the God Seed into Abero with a fancy ceremony before departing. Zen-Oh told him that the seed would sprout when he had been through many experiences. Whis informed Abero that Chronoa was about to wake up. The house Abero rested in was where they put her. Absolute Zero entered the room with Chronoa and sat down next to the bed.

"Chronoa? Master Whis says you're feeling better." Abero explains. "Please I wish to speak to you as it seems you know me…"

"Absolute Zero... how…" Chronoa had opened her eyes looking at the Frost Demon. She began to tear up and she sniffled. Suddenly Chronoa hugged Abero in what looked to be a breakdown. "I watched you disappear next to Trunks… you were… reborn? You should have told me! How is this possible? You should have been erased from existence!"

"Chronoa I don't know you… I only know of you from Whis and Beerus. I am to be Beerus's replacement should he die." Abero shook his head. He let Chronoa hug him still since it seemed she needed the proof that Abero was, in fact, sitting there in front of her. "Please why are you so sure I am the same person?"

"I was afraid of this. You were summoned by our Shenron to Defend Time from a demoness named Mira. Your summoning was nearly prevented once but because that time period was protected Mira couldn't go back and stop it. Because you existed so firmly you were taken and replaced in time. I was trying to get to Lord Beerus who I wanted to ask to destroy Mira and stop her." Chronoa continued for hours explaining the relationship between herself, Trunks and Absolute Zero. Soon she stopped and sighed looking weak. "She found me before I got here and nearly killed me… I am sure you are the same Absolute Zero… you look a little different but this must be your base nightmare form you told Trunks and I about early in the Time Patrol… you insisted that you worked at full power..."

"You'll be safe here among us. Lord Zen-Oh was just here and I made quite an impression on him." Abero smiled. "So what needs to be done Chronoa?"

"We need someone to go back in time… I cannot send anyone very far but... we can fix a few things." She sighs. "I want Whis and Beerus here please…"

Absolute Zero left and returned with the God and Angel. Chronoa crossed her arms now sitting up on the bed. Beerus looked a bit disturbed at her stare.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Beerus asked.

"What do you have to say for yourself Lord Beerus… you came after my Time Patrolled AFTER he was reborn in the timeline…" she shakes her finger at him. "You could have told me he was reincarnated Lord Beerus! Even if it was after you took him as an apprentice…"

"Supreme Kai of Time that was my doing. You are right, however, and I should have told you after he had begun his training." Whis explained. "I felt him replaced in the timeline and I felt I should have him protected. Did you know he actually scolded Lord Zen-Oh? And our Lord apologized!"

"Absolute Zero?! Come on I told you to be polite to Lord Zen-Oh!" Chronoa wagged her finger at him. "I can't believe you scolded the King of the Omniverse!"

"Chronoa…" Beerus growled. "Why did you have my new apprentice summon me here… I hope you have a very good explanation for me... or something delicious."

"I do… I need him to go and repair time, you know, his original job? Why he was created in the first place? There is a point in time that I need him to go to and right it the best he can… Goku the Sayian from Earth was killed there but I do not have enough power to send him to before that time. Only afterward and not enough for a return trip. I can do Temporal Telepathy but that is my limit after I transport you. You will have to live through time the way Goku would have. Be his replacement of sorts. Without Tokitoki I cannot transport you any farther. Mira captured him and threw him into an Abyss." Chronoa explained. "If there are no objections I'd like him to start right away Lord Beerus."

"He is MY apprentice now not one of your stupid Time Patrollers!" Beerus shouted. "You really think you can come in here and tell me how I use my apprentice then you are sorely mistaken Chronoa! The god seed has been planted and there is nothing you can do about it now!"

"Lord Beerus might I remind you that Abero is not very well trained. This might be a brilliant training exercise for him and Lord Zen-Oh DID plant a God seed in him so he is effectively immortal. A trip through time in Goku's place would, indeed, a good training exercise make. I bet he would even come back better than Goku had. He isn't as dense as Goku and even got in a block to one of my attacks once before." Whis explained. "If Goku's history made him turn out that way then surely Absolute Zero could gain as much if not more from it."

"Alright Whis you can shut up about it." Beerus looks to Abero. "You up to it Abero? I fear you will have to kill to get the full experience."

"Master I am no longer the naive Frost Demon of 10 Years ago." he smiles. "I am confident I can come out on top."

"Very well Abero. We will keep contact through Chronoa. As a kindness to you, my apprentice, I can assure you no harm will come to her. Either Whis or myself will protect her." Beerus explained. "We will instruct you the best we can and even aid in training now and then to help you control your powers."

Absolute Zero nodded and looked to Chronoa who held out a hand and soon Abero had disappeared. Beerus looked a bit bothered by something.

"Lord Beerus please tell me you told him what he is…" Whis sighed.

"No I didn't. The fact is he will probably soon find out anyhow, with time." Beerus explained. "Who knows it might just help him once he finds out!"

Whis shook his head muttering about Beerus being forgetful and sat next to Chronoa and began to heal her more whispering the secret to her. She looked shocked and yet she seemed to understand at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Abero landed on what looked to be part of a long walkway in a sea of Yellow Clouds. He looked around confused but only found a black scorch mark where Goku had been moments before. He frowned wondering what had happened and if Goku even knew who killed him, again. Abero sighed as he then heard Chronoa in his head.

"King Kai is expecting you. I have already sent word on ahead for you so he doesn't freak out." She explains. "Good Luck Absolute Zero and just live your life as you would. The timeline, with you as Goku's replacement, is open to you."

Absolute Zero nodded and flew off in the direction Goku had been traveling arriving at a small planet which had a walkway to drive on, a small house and a tree. A short man with pointed ears, antennae and blue skin stood near a red vehicle parked by the house staring up at Abero. As Abero landed King Kai approached him waving.

"Hello there! You must be Absolute Zero, the replacement fighter the Supreme Kai of Time sent to save Earth. You look like a Frost Demon but are you like King Cold…" King Kai paused as the entire planet got colder suddenly, much colder.

"He is my older brother. I would appreciate if you didn't bring him up again. He and I have an old score to settle." Abero growls.

"I-I apologise… for bringing him up and that he is your brother." King Kai bowed and the area returned to normal Temperature. "Now then, I'm King Kai and I shall be training you in one of my techniques. The Kaioken is a technique meant to enhance you both physically and energy wise. You can double it, triple it… hell you can even increase it to 100 times but that is dangerous."

"Apology Accepted and well met King Kai. I can't wait to learn the Kaioken. It sounds interesting and I would love to learn how it works." he smiled. "So how do we begin?"

Suddenly a Monkey walked up scratching itself then waving it's arms in the air.

"Shut up Bubbles you're giving me a headache!" King Kai then smiles. "Why don't you try catching Bubbles? He's quite quick for a simple Chimp."

Abero was confused but far be it from him to question the training of a Kai. He looked at Bubbles who froze and suddenly took off and much to Abero's surprise he was quite quick on his feet. As fast, if not faster than, Freeza or Cooler. Abero took off after the Monkey and it took him a month to catch Bubbles as each time he almost had the Monkey it got even Faster somehow. The gravity of King Kai's planet didn't help either. Eventually he did catch Bubbles and King Kai congratulated him on it.

"Now for the second part of your training." King Kai began to explain.

A small green Cricket like creature approached from King Kai's car this time.

"Someone told me you were training a new student sir…" The Cricket began.

"SHUT UP GREGORY!" King Kai then suddenly smiled and a Mallet appeared in his hands. "Abero… whack Gregory… that is your second lesson. He is smaller than Bubbles and even quicker."

Gregory gulped and took off. Seeing how much Faster chasing Bubbles had made him he didn't bother questioning this lesson either as he took off grabbing the mallet King Kai held. Upon doing so the Mallet fell to the planet taking a surprised Abero with it.

"I forgot to mention the mallet weighs as much as 20 Mountains." King Kai laughed

Abero growled and merely had to power up to lift the hammer. He chased the Cricket till he passed out not even coming close. This continued for another month or more before he finally whacked Gregory on the head. Unfortunately for Gregory, Abero had gotten so much stronger from the chase he was sent flying away. Abero blinked looking at the hammer. He dropped it and walked away whistling an innocent tune. King Kai, astonished by the blow Abero dealt, still walked up to Abero and congratulated him.

"Now you are properly trained to handle the Kaioken. I know Frost Demons suppress their power using Nightmare Transformations but the Kaioken can be used to Augment your power in which ever form you are in. I shall teach you how to perform it and we will work on your control. Once you have mastered your Control you should do fine." King Kai explained.

Over the course of the next 6 months King Kai taught Abero how to use the Kaioken and how it could Augment certain abilities like his healing if used in quick bursts. Abero also explained his Sandagan technique to King Kai.

"Ah I see… your First time using the technique in combat and you broke your hands… well try it with the Kaioken! It might help brace your body for what you called a Power Surge." King Kai suggested.

Abero began to charge his Ki and channeling it into his hands. He was still only in First Form but he was so much stronger in it now. According to King Kai Abero's Power level was 9604 in his first form at it's peak. Soon Abero's hands crackled with electricity soon gaining the same sound as before.

"Kaioken!" Abero shouted and his body, while focused now, suddenly surged with Power. The energy in his hands intensified and he thrusted his hands into the sky away from Snake Way and the Planet. "Sandagan!"

The energy in his hands launched forth in a sound not unlike a thunder clap and Abero heard King Kai yell something about control and Abero was knocked off his feet. When the smoke dissipated Abero found his hands broken once more. He had broken them so many times he considered it pain tolerance training.

"Damn it Absolute Zero! I told you to control the Ki in your hands! Use the Kaioken to brace yourself but restrict the Ki going to your technique!" King Kai shouted at Abero.

"I-I'm sorry King Kai! I didn't remember!" Abero's hands were glowing red from Kaioken Energy and soon they were healed. King Kai looked astonished at the control his student had. "This will be a humbling reminder!"

"Don't worry about that Abero you are still alive… that is all that really matters in the end." King Kai sighed.

Abero looked up and saw the clouds had parted around where his technique had struck. The distance had increased over the years it seemed. Suddenly Chronoa's voice echoed in their heads.

"Hellloooooo? Is this thing working?" She asked. "King Kai? Abero?"

"Chronoa! We can hear you. What's wrong?" Abero asked.

"I wanted to check on your progress. The Sayian's will be arriving in a few months and the others are finally done training… well except for Piccolo and Gohan. Everyone has been informed." She explained. "They were all extremely sad hearing Goku had died… when they learned you volunteered to help them though they were excited to have someone else step in. Despite not knowing you they already consider you a friend. Just trying to fill Goku's shoes has given you a measure of respect among Goku's friends. Every hand helps as Bulma said."

"Good… I shall arrive on time and…" Abero began.

"In disguise…" King Kai explained.

"Disguise? King Kai you can't be serious?" Abero frowned at King Kai.

"Think about it Abero. The Sayian's are expecting to see that Goku guy and if you show up looking Human or even like another Sayian they won't care." King Kai began to explain. "Then you shed your disguise in a Power Up and suddenly they are facing a Frost Demon like Cooler or Freeza! You'll have surprised them and might get in a few lucky blows!"

"Oh… I see what you're getting at! Though one problem King Kai…" he looks at himself sarcastically. "How do I even start making a good disguise like that when I look like this?!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me! I can make you one that should prove sufficient and even teach you how to make it." King Kai explains. "Leave it to me Abero!"

A few months Later and King Kai bids farewell to his student. He told Abero to treat the disguise like another Power Restricting form. Upon reaching King Yemma he decided to dawn the form King Kai gave him. Taking the form took a bit of time as it needed a bit of preparation on Abero's part.

Upon taking the form his body reshaped into a much slimmer build and a bit taller stature. He gained very fare peach colored skin and his eyes were a bit narrow. He also had hair on his head now as well as eye brows. The hair on his head was short and spiky with one bang hanging over slightly. He didn't have a tail compared to Raditz, Nappa or Vegeta which was suppose to symbolize him as the Goku figure. He looked a lot like a much older Cabba, a Saiyan from Universe 6.

"So Sayian's all have Spiky hair like this huh. Must play hell trying to wear hats…" Abero ran a hand through his new hair. "Huh… well if I am to live on earth I guess this is as good a form as any to have."

Suddenly a old Green man with Antennae, pointed ears and a Staff appears out of nowhere. Chronoa had explained this was Kami the Guardian of Earth. No words were needed, being the new Champion of Earth as dictated by the Supreme Kai of Time Abero didn't need to say anything and Kami had no room to argue, as Abero grabbed Kami's hand and they left Other World for Earth.


End file.
